FAQ: Clarifications
''''Clarifications as of 28 May 2016: General Advance: Jog, sprint or charge are advances, any other type of movement of a model is a Reposition. Dodges and Pushes are Repositions. '' '' ARM: Does not have any effect on plays, only attacks. Negative values do not increase numbers of hits Charges Must be in a straight line '' May result in a model charging 'past' the target, so long as the charging model ends its advance engaging the target the charge is successful.  Do not need to be 'towards' the target model if target model is out of range. I.E. Furious models may use this as a free Sprint as long as the Charge is still in a straight line and the charging model's activation is ended immediately if the Charge move ends without the charge target in melee.'' Cover: Cover templates such as smoke bombs do not affect LoS unless otherwise stated (like a forest), only TAC '' Cover does not effect character plays'' '' '' Crowding out: Ignores the target model in both Character Plays and Attacks. AOE plays may be crowded out, however there is no target model. '' '' '' Dodges ''See Pushes below Engaging the goal: You cannot engage the goal token to make a shot more difficult, but you can be an intervening model. Entering an Aura: Defined as the following: 'When a model Advances, Repositions or is placed and that movement takes the model 'within' another player's aura'. Mercury, Calculus, Vennin etc can’t move up to other people to have them enter it. Entering an AOE: "Models entering or ending their activation in this ongoing-effect AoE suffer the XXX condition." If a model is pushed into the AoE, or in any way moves into or is placed within the AoE during its activation, or outside its activation, it has entered the AoE and will trigger the effect. The 'enter' and 'end activation' triggers are separate. Friendly A model counts as friendly to itself Icy sponge: No icy sponge tokens means no coming back onto the pitch even if you have health. if a player is pushed off the pitch and Taken Out with a number of HP above their first Icy Sponge level and below the second, they may remove the single Icy Sponge to recover health up their their second Icy Sponge level. Kick Scatter: Used for missed shots on goal, centered on the goal and pointing away from the kicker as usual. The goal token is a barrier. If, after the scatter, the ball path passes over the goal token, the ball would contact the goal token and stop, as per normal for a barrier. '' Kick modifiers You may engage the kicker or count as intervening but not both You may be engaging the kicker and receiving player. You may be intervening and also engage the receiving player You may be intervening, engaging the receiver and also blocking LOS all at the same time Knocked Down: KD models still have active auras and a melee zone (for the purposes of unpredictable movement). Traits remain active and can be used when knocked down. They may not engage a kicker but can intervene (no TN change, but -1 dice pool) Sacrificing movement to stand up does not count as an advance, so does not trigger things that are reliant on a model 'ending an advance' such as unpredictable movement, counter charge, responsive play etc. '' Leaving the Pitch: ''A model gains MP for the friendly team if it pushes an enemy model off the pitch causing it to be Taken Out. Count as leaving the pitch if any portion of a models base is outside the extents of the pitch. Named source: Means plays of the same name, so 2x gut and string does not stack, but Super Shot and Football Legend do. Parting Blow: Occurs any time you leave a melee range, even if you entered it during the same movement action. Does not apply to Repositions (dodge, push). You are hit after leaving range, so are not still engaged with the person hitting you after the blow (eg if KD). Playbook Damage Result A playbook damage result is a playbook result which contains a damage component (i.e. a number). Plays triggered from a playbook result are not playbook damage results (for example scything blow). Pushes/Dodges: Single push of length defined by the number of arrows, not a series of 1” pushes. Dodges don’t have to be in a single straight line, while pushes do. When selecting a playbook result with a dodge, you may choose not to dodge (see dodge wording on pg 47). In the event you choose not to dodge minefield, or similar, would not trigger. Pushes do not need to be directly away, unless specified otherwise (brick, mallet, tower etc) Pushes / dodges are repositions Pushed off the pitch a model being Taken Out due to being pushed off the pitch by an opponent counts as having been caused by the enemy, A model gains MP for the friendly team if it pushes an enemy model off the pitch causing it to be Taken Out; and Loved Creature triggers if pushed of the pitch Pulses Pulses do not target, you do not roll to hit. Snap to: Does not apply along the ball’s path, just at the final landing spot. Standard Scatter: The ball cannot be intercepted during a Standard Scatter. Normal Snap To rules apply. Tackle: Cannot select a T result if the target doesn’t have the ball. You may select a playbook result comprising multiple components as long as you can resolve at least 1 component. E.G. you may select a result that contains T and < even if the opponent has not got the ball since you could still resolve the dodge. Terrain/Obstructions: Cover applies if the target model is within 1” of the obstruction, regardless as to where the attacker is positioned. Applies to parting blows if the target is still in cover. Wrapping the playbook All happens simultaneously, so while you can choose any order for the multiple results, no bonuses from those results apply to others – only bonuses active before the attack started. Momentum All Momentum is used up when it's added to the Initiative roll, there is no carry over into the next turn. Bonus Time: Applied after all other modifiers have been calculated Come on Mate DOES require LOS - this is a change within S2 Counter Attack You may '''not' counter attack a counter attack.'' Defensive Stance You may Defensive stance when knocked down. You may Defensive Stance and Counter Attack in response to the same charge Run the length: Occurs before your activation ends, goal kick happens after. Plots Plot Decks: Players share a Guild Plots deck Damage Sponge May not be used agasint a charge, when chargeing you declare a ‘charge’ not an ‘attack’ May not be used against counter attacks or parting blows as again you do not 'declare an attack' when using these. Too Flash Too Flash makes the charge cost 2 less than it would normally cost. As such a charge that would normally cost 2, would cost 0, (or one that costs 3 because of fear would cost one). it has no impact on free charges. Conditions Take a Breather: Poison, KD, Burning, Snared and Bleed are the only current conditions (and so can be cleared by Take a breather). Taken out by Conditions: VP awarded as normal (2VP). No momentum gained as not a model taking the model out. Icy sponge happens after conditions so could come back on immediately. Stacking: The same conditions cannot be stacked, such as Bleed x2 for 6 damage Traits Berserk: The free attack does not have to be against the same target, or even immediate – you can move before taking it if you are eligible. You cannot berserk outside your activation (eg when seduced). Big Game Traps Any movement (advance or reposition) while within (or at exactly 1”) of the trap will trigger it. You can only have 3 big game traps on the pitch at any time and the only way to remove an existing trap is to trigger it. Blood Dance The model has to be bleeding prior to the attack that casues damage to trigger the dodge. Counter Charge: Does not cost influence. Occurs before the Attack part of a Charge Is an Attack (ie is not a counter attack) and therefore does generate momentum as normal. '' Cover of Darkness ''The +2/+2 MOV is only gained for the duration of an Advance that begins while a model is within '''cover'. It does not grant +2/+2 MOV for the duration of an activation.'' Fear: If you are not spending Influence to make a Play or Attack targeting the Fear model, you do not trigger Fear (includes furious, puppet master attacks, and bezerk attacks) Charges that are paid for with Inf cost extra. character plays that cost extra, also get the extra dice on the play. '' ''AOE Plays and Attacks (such as Lob Barrel) do not target a model and so do not trigger Fear. Follow up: Reposition, not advance, so does not take parting blows. Parting blows by the following up model are resolved prior to the follow up reposition. Glut Mass Negates the entirety of a playbook result, including parts like dodges and momentum generation. The result basically just doesn’t happen. You have to get at least one net hit (i.e. after Armour) to trigger it. AOE Plays and Attacks (such as Lob Barrel) do not target a model and so do not trigger. Character plays which hit the model with Glut Mass after being triggered from an attack do trigger it (ie marked target) The result of a character play that did not hit the model with Glut Mass (such as the influence transfer from tormented agony) does not trigger it. Lifedrinker: 1'''HP regained per attack – each new attack can generate '''1'HP'' Single attacks with multiple playbook results or multiple targets only get 1HP (eg scything blow). Maverick: Ignores friendly Foul Odour, or in fact any friendly play (lob barrel, scything blow…) anything benefiting Rage, so Singled Out increasing his TAC, or Marked Target increasing his MOV, would not affect Rage due to Maverick. Anything that debuffs an enemy model (Thousand Cuts, Dirty Knives) would still have the effect as it's not affecting Rage. Doesn't affect rage's own traits or plays. i.e. he can tool himself up. Momentous Inspiration: Triggering a play off the playbook (such as scything blow) does not generate hits for the character play so does not grant the extra momentum. '' ''Triggers on hit when using a character play that has a damage component, does not need the damage to actually occur. Pit Fall Any movement (advance or reposition) while within (or at exactly 1”) of the trap will trigger it. You can only have 1 pitfall on the pitch at any time and the only way to remove an existing trap is to trigger it. Responsive play. Does not cost influence. Occurs before the attack part of a charge Is an Attack (ie is not a counter attack) and therefore does generate momentum as normal Regeneration: Works off field (while taken out), occurring before conditions and icy sponges are resolved. Rush Keeper: Does not cost influence. Occurs before the Attack part of a charge Is an Attack (ie is not a counter attack) and therefore does generate momentum as normal. '' Skilled with Shadow Does not negate the -1 dice due to cover so the net effect is +1 Tac. Smell Blood The target has to be bleeding prior to the attack to get the +1 damage. Swift Strikes: ''If damage is reduced to 0 (such as by tough hide), '''no damage has been caused and therefore the dodge does not trigge'r (apples for other 'on damage' effects, such as venomous strike, life drinker, crucial artery).'' Tough hide: Works on all plays – normal, legendary and heroic. does not work on character traits or condition-damage. Unpredictable Movement: From base contact, a 2” move leaves model still within 2”. Occurs before the Attack part of a Charge. '''Plays AoE plays: Roll for each model hit separately. Do not need LoS. DO not roll to hit a target spot, only for models under the AoE. Ball’s Gone: Overrides Close Control as it is not a tackle result, but a play incorporating a tackle. Does not trigger Protect your Balls (Plot) for the same reason. May give the ball to the model triggering Ball's Gone!. (ie Greyscales can give it to himself) The damage and bleed are simultaneous, active player chooses the order in which they resolve.(so you may dodge as a result of Blood Dance after it). Clone Negates the entirety of a playbook result, including parts like dodges and momentum generation. Creation: If a model is returned to play, it does not get a second activation if it has already activated. It does get to activate if it hasn’t already done so that turn, and returns with whatever influence it had when taken out in order to do so. It cannot be allocated any new influence. when a player who can subsequently be 'created' is taken out the first time, VP's are generated as normal. If they are taken out again, following use of the creation trait, they do not give VP's Forceful Blow Forceful Blow will only trigger once in the case of a wrapped Playbook. Goad: If you can charge/counter charge while still advancing directly towards the Goader, it is fine to charge someone else. Otherwise, you can’t move so the charge would fail. Horrific Odour: As fear, only triggers if INF is being spent. So no impact on snapshots etc. Lob barrel: Push and KD are simultaneous, active player chooses the order in which they resolve. (This is a change from the previous ruling.) Cannot push the ball. Centering the template over a model lets you choose the direction of the push. The damage and bleed are simultaneous, active player chooses the order in which they resolve.(so you may dodge as a result of Blood Dance after it). Puppet Master: The opposing model forced to perform actions generates MP for the active team. Becoming friendly to the opposite team makes you enemy to your own team (for parting blows etc). Being friendly prevents you ‘voluntarily’ walking off the pitch. Play can be applied to friendlies and even the origin model. Ramming Speed works on models who is base to base at start of advance (assuming ramming speed has been used) Second Wind Ramming Speed applies during it Is outside activation. May not unsnap the ball or spending MP. May snap the ball to itself. Choose order of overclocked / second wind use. Applies to all of the models activations (i.e. superior strategy models would get it twice) May be used after scoring a goal (and after doing a dodge following scoring a goal) Seduced: The opposing model forced to perform actions generates MP for the active team. Becoming friendly to the opposite team makes you enemy to your own team (for crowding out etc). '' '' Seismic Kick Hits models under the ball path (except the receiver) automatically. If the kick is inaccurate there is no receiver. True Replication: Can steal plays with GB icon costs, allowing Midas to use them from his playbook. Requires you to Target (and therefore pass a TN test) the enemy model. Heroic Plays ' ' Blessings of the Sun Father Is not affected by Fear since it states the play is used ‘without spending influence’ Glorious Achievement If the use of this play gets both teams to 12vp the game continues, the next person to score a VP would win. If the use of this play gets both teams to 12vp or more the team with the most VP’s wins. Legendary Plays My Gang Grants the effects of Bloody Coin, not the Heroic Play itself. Casket Time: Play must be activated before an attack that takes out a player (not after discovering that you are able to take them out). Mine Field: Works on all Repositions, in and out of activation '' Does trigger ‘Rising Anger’''